Referring to FIG. 1, complex arrhythmias, such as Atrial Fibrillation or Ventricular Tachycardia, may require concurrent use of a cardiac stimulator system 10 in combination with an electrophysiology (EP) recording system 15 and an electrical mapping system 20 in study of a subject's heart 25. The cardiac stimulator system 10 can be used to direct an application of a stimulator or pace signal 28 by the cardiac stimulator system 10 via catheters 30 and 32 at various anatomical features or locations of the heart 25. The electrical mapping system 20 can be used to record an electrical activation on either a pseudo-anatomical model of the heart 25, or on a previously acquired anatomical image of the heart 25 during the procedure to stimulate the heart 25. The EP recording system 15 can be used to record surface or intracardiac electrocardiogram signals and various other patient vital physiological data of the subject during the cardiac stimulation procedure. The output of the EP recording system 15 can be used to document the patient case, and may also be used by the physician to help determine the appropriate position/location of the catheters 30, 32 in application of the stimulation signal derived from the cardiac stimulator system 10 relative to various locations of the heart 25.
During the above-described procedure, several drawbacks can occur. One drawback can be an increased likelihood of conflict over routing of the stimulator signal 28 through the EP recorder and electrical mapping systems 15 and 20 to the heart 25. Another drawback can be increased electrical loading on the cardiac stimulator device 10 associated with the stimulator signal 28 routing through the EP recorder and electrical mapping systems 15 and 20, and their respective amplifiers. Other drawbacks includes an increased likelihood of noise associated with the wiring and a reduced common mode rejection of amplifiers with the coupling of the impedance from the EP recorder and electrical mapping systems 15 and 20 associated with the known technique to connect the EP recording electrical mapping systems 15 and 20 with the cardiac stimulator system 10. The above-described drawbacks can increase a likelihood of increased noise attenuation and degraded detection of the stimulator signal 28 in combination with recording the ECG (e.g., surface and/or intracardiac) signal during such a procedure.